robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whoops!
Whoops! is a Heavyweight robot built by The Crazy Susan Family 'that competed in RoboGames 2015, and 2017. It is a four-wheeled, invertible, silver, and orange box-shaped robot machined out of a solid aluminium billet. It was armed with two different attachable plows, a wedge spike, and a solid aluminium anti-spinner plow. Whoops did well in competition, never failing to reach the at least quarterfinals on all two of its appearances. Robot History RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2017 Whoops!'s first match in RG17 was against powerful flipper, 'HexaDecimator. This match started with Hexy D skidding around the arena due to bad ground clearance. Eventually Hexy D managed to get a flip in on Whoops!, however Whoops! was invertible so it continued moving. Hexy D then attempted another flip, however it failed, and Whoops! got away. Hexy D gave chase, and pursued Whoops! to the center of the arena, and delivered another flip. Whoops! then started shoving Hexy D around, but Hexy D got away, and promptly got high centered on the arena floor, and was counted out with 1:53 left on the clock. This put it through to the next round where it faced former Robot Wars Series 9 hopefuls Mouse. This match started with Mouse, and Whoops coming out of their squares, Whoops! then shoved Mouse a bit before Mouse lifted Whoops!. However Whoops! eventually got free, and slammed under the front of Mouse before shoving it around, but Mouse got under it again, and attempted a flip. However, by the time Mouse fired its flipper, Whoops! had already driven over the top of Mouse, and slammed into its rear. Mouse's flipper then jammed, and Whoops! got under, it, and box rushed it, nearly slamming it into the wall. Whoops! then slammed Mouse around some more, and a part fell out of Mouse, however Mouse was still mobile, and slammed into Whoops!. Mouse then got under Whoops!, and attempted a flip, however once again it missed, and bent its flipper. Whoops! then slammed Mouse around until time ran out, and the match went to a judges decision. The judges ruled the match 22-11 in favor of Whoops!, meaning that it advanced to the Round of 12 where it faced Last Rites. This match started with Last Rites spinning up, and blowing debris around with its spinning bar as it moved. Whoops then charged at it, but sustained no real damage aside from some chipped paint, it then shoved Last Rites around before ramming it blade first into the wall. Last Rites then got a good lick in with its blade, creating a gash in the plow of Whoops!, however Last Rites was now on the defensive as Whoops! gave chase, and slammed it into the wall again. :Mark Elam: "Huge scar on the front of Whoops!, they are doing fantastic right now!" :Scott Robinson: "And Last Rites is the one on the run!" :— Commentary as Whoops manhandles Last Rites. Last Rites then shattered the front-right Colson wheel on Whoops!, however Whoops! promptly turned into Last Rites blade, and sent it flying through the air, landing upside-down. Whoops then delivered two more slams, the first sending Last Rites into the air, and the second one causing the remainder of the front-right Colsons to shear off of Whoops!. Last Rites then took the rear-left wheels off of Whoops!, but started to suffer strain from the repeated attacks from both sides as Whoops! drove at it again. This caused the bottom panel of Last Rites to fall off, and the wedge of Whoops! to loosen. Whoops! then delivered another charge to Last Rites, this caused Last Rites to propel itself nearly to the ceiling, causing internals to go flying out of both the top, and bottom, and shorting out upon landing. Last Rites then tapped out, giving Whoops! one of the biggest upset victories of the event. :"OH MY GOD, LAST RITES HAS SHORTED OUT, OH MY GOD LAST RITES HAS SHORTED OUT HES NOT MOVING ANYMORE, COULD THIS BE IT!" :— Mark Elam completely loses it as Whoops! delivers a surprise knockout to Last Rites This put Whoops! into the Semi-Finals where it faced Original Sin ', Wins/Losses *'Wins: 5 *'Losses:' 4 Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots that debuted in the 2015 RoboGames Category:Robots from California Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Rambots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:American Robots Category:Allstars Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2018 Dropouts